HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Various types of HVAC systems, such as residential and commercial, may be used to provide cool air, for example during hot times of the year, and/or provide heat, for example, during cooler times of the year. Providing heating and/or cooling may be important for user comfort levels. If adequate heating and/or cooling is not provided, a user may be uncomfortable in the enclosed space.